Ultraman R/B
|Urutoraman Rūbu}}"R/B" is pronounced as "Ruebe"https://m-78.jp/news/post-4795/https://en.tsuburaya-prod.co.jp/news/397 is the 30th entry of the Ultra Series, created by Tsuburaya Productions. Synopsis The two main characters, Katsumi and Isami Minato, are brothers who live with their younger sister and father who run a specialty store. Until then, they suddenly encountered an unknown gigantic organism; a monster had appeared on the street. Using the R/B Gyro, along with the power of the R/B Crystals, they transform themselves into Ultramen! The battle of Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu starts here! Characters Protagonists *Katsumi Minato *Isami Minato Minato Family *Asahi Minato *Ushio Minato *Mio Minato Antagonist *Makoto Aizen Other *D.R.L.N. *Kumashiro Matsuo *Yuha Ninomiya Appearances Ultra Warriors *Ultraman Rosso *Ultraman Blu *Ultraman Orb Dark *Ultraman Ruebe Kaiju and Seijin Good TBA Evil *Grigio Bone *Black King *Gargorgon *Red King *Gue-Basser *Mecha Gomora *Horoborus Neutral TBA Confirmed *Aribunta *Grigio King *Grigio Regina *Kamisori Demaaga *Grand King Megalos *Reugosite *Tyrant Unconfirmed *Tyrant Cast * : * : * : * : * : Voice Actors * : Staff *Directed by: Masayoshi Takesue (Main Director), Kiyotaka Taguchi, Ryuichi Ichino, Takanori Tsujimoto, Ryoichi Ito, Makoto Kamiya. *Series Screenwriter: Takao Nakano, Junki Takegami, Satoshi Ito. *Screenplay: Takao Nakano, Junki Takegami, Satoshi Ito, Sachio Yanai, Hirotaka Adachi, Yuji Kobayashi, Hirotoshi Kobayashi, Toshizo Nemoto, Kyoko Katsuya, Junichiro Ashiki, Misaki Morie, Aya Satsuki. *Music Composer: . Music :;Opening Themes *'Hands' **Artist: **Lyrics: Kentaro Sonoda **Composition: Kentaro Sonoda, Tsubasa Ito **Arrangement: Tsubasa Ito, Kentaro Sonoda :;Insert Themes TBA :;Ending Themes * **Artist: **Lyrics: Shihori **Composition: **Arrangement: EFFY Videos 2018 New TV series "Ultraman R B" PV !! -Official- 新番組『ウルトラマンＲ／Ｂ(ルーブ)』スペシャルムービー【本編映像初公開！】 Gallery 20180326_221518.png|Trademark Title Timeline Table RB.jpg|Timeline Table RBTimeline2.png RBTitle(Alt).jpg|The leaked Series Title FB IMG 1524038731549.jpg|First Poster RBOfficialPoster(2).png|Official Poster RBOfficialPoster.jpg 20180424_001.jpg Sp_logo.jpg Rb english logo.png RBBluRay.jpg Viewing Limitations An unusual case considering previous years, Tsuburaya Productions blocks most countries outside Asia from viewing the series via their official YouTube channel, and the series is not simulcasted on Crunchyroll either. However, the series is simulcasted in China. On various social media platforms and their own website, Tsuburaya Productions has stated that there will soon be new information regarding the viewing of Ultraman R/B for countries outside Asia.https://en.tsuburaya-prod.co.jp/news/546. Notes *This will be the final entry in the Ultra Series to have a full televised run in the Heisei era, due to Emperor Akihito (Emperor Heisei) stepping down as the incumbent Emperor of Japan and will be replaced by his son, Prince Naruhito, marking a new era in Japanese history. *This is the first series to introduce two Ultras in episode 1 of the series, instead of adding in another Ultra later on. *This is the fourth time that an Ultra series’ title uses a modern Latin letter at the end, instead of a Japanese letter; the first being Ultraman Ace, and the second being Ultraman Taro, and the third being Ultraman X. *This series marks the year of the milestone for Ultraman Taro 45th Anniversary series and Ultraman Gaia 20th Anniversary series, similarly, the elements of the said series story is about "Brothers and Family", as well as introducing red and blue colored Ultramen. References id:Ultraman R/B Category:Heisei Ultra Series Category:Productions Category:Series Category:Ultraman R/B